


Luna llena

by Carlospy



Category: Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druid Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Stiles is especial, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Werewolf John, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Wolf Stiles, no sé como taggear esto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlospy/pseuds/Carlospy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está pasando por su primera fase de celo, pero al ser hijo de un lobo alfa y una druidesa, su cuerpo experimenta cosas de manera especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna llena

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic... estoy muy emocionado. Pido disculpas por cualquier error que pudiera haber por ahí.  
> El título no se si es el correcto, y el resumen menos... Quizás después lo edite ;)  
> He leído tantos fanfics aquí que esto es como un compilado de varias historias que me gustaron.  
> Espero les gusten y aguardo sus comentarios.

-La próxima vez que me vean cerca del río, no permitan que me tire al agua sin antes asegurarme de que la temperatura sea mínimamente templada. - Stiles se quejó del estado febril en que se encontraba. Tirarse desde un barranco en ropa interior al río de Bacon Hills, solo porque ya solo quedaba solo un mes para que terminase el invierno, no era suficiente excusa para evitar que Stiles lo haga, y solo con su boxer. Pero él era Stiles, y cuando tenía una idea en la mente, la ejecutaba. Así era Stiles.

Llevaba más de dos días sintiéndose afiebrado, no muy alta ni constante como para alarmarse pero aún así la temperatura en algunos momentos llegaba a los 38 grados pero nada que un paño frío sobre la frente no ayudara a bajar.

Scott y su padre no pudieron ocultar la risa al escucharlo con esa voz, y en especial viendo el estado en que Stiles se veía en su cama. Acostado sobre una pila de almohadas, con su típica pijamas de Avengers azul que le quedaba ya corto en las piernas, una remera gris con el logo de Capitán América, su pelo desordenado, unas ojeras de varios días, mirada vidriosa, y varias mantas sobre su cuerpo, aunque la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera sintiendo el aire acondicionado a 16 grados. Bueno cuando uno tiene gripe, es normal que uno sienta la mezcla de frío y acaloramiento al mismo momento. Y realmente Stiles se sentía muy acalorado ese día; su frente y remera mostraban signos de sudor.

-Mañana te llevaré junto a Deaton para que te examine.- Le había dicho su padre. Ya era hora de que su hijo sea examinado por el médico, y esa fiebre era algo que a su padre tenía un poco preocupado. Stiles asintió solo con su cabeza ya que incluso hablar hacía que todo el cuerpo le doliera. Además, no quería preocupar debalde a su padre. Ya bastante tenía con los casos de la comisaría que últimamente lo veía descansar muy poco, y él no quería ser una carga más.

*****

Tal como su padre lo había dicho, al día siguiente muy temprano su padre lo llevó junto a Deaton para que lo examine. Levantarse de la cama esa mañana, para Stiles fue todo un esfuerzo; se sentía demasiado acalorado y su cada rato su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. El solo hecho de que pudiese convulsionar lo asustaba. Se tomó la temperatura y tenía sólo 38 grados, por lo que decidió tomarse una ducha con agua fría para bajar la temperatura. Eso ayudó a que pudiesen llegar hasta la clínica privada del doctor sin mayores inconvenientes.

Entrar al consultorio y sentir el aire acondicionado fue un placer que Stiles aceptó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Deaton lo miró con cara de consternación y su padre solo atinó a sonreír y ladear de un lado a otro su cabeza.

Luego de que el doctor le tomara la temperatura, le hiciese algunas preguntas como, desde cuándo empezó a sentirse acalorado ya que su temperatura en ese momento era bastante normal, se dedicó a mirar detenidamente su agenda. Mas bien su calendario.

-Por lo que puedo dictaminar según tus síntomas y la fecha en que empezó a sentir cierto calor en su cuerpo, Sheriff, - comenzó diciendo Deaton mirando a Stiles y luego a Sheriff para continuar,- su hijo está entrando en su primera fase de celos.

-Celos? Celos yo? De quién? yo no estoy celoso de nadie, bueno quizás haya tenido cierto celos de Jackson en su momento, por lo de Lydia, pero esa etapa ya la superé.- es lo primero que se le ocurrió a Stiles decir de manera nerviosa. Pero al ver que tanto su padre como Deaton rieron ante su reacción, comprendió que el doctor no se refería a ese tipo de celos, por lo que se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirándolos.

-No es ese tipo de celos Stiles. Sino que tu cuerpo está entrando en la etapa en que se está preparando para poder ser reclamado por un alfa. Todos los síntomas que tienes es normal para un beta cuando se aproxima la luna llena, la cual será dentro de dos días; pero considerando tu caso especial, al ser hijo de una alfa y una druidesa, tu cuerpo empezará a reaccionar de manera especial.- continuó Deaton.

-Qué clase de reacción especial tendrá mi cuerpo? Porque me rehuso a que me salgan cola y orejas de lobo, no pienso ir por ahí como un freaky de circo, ¿hay cirugías estéticas para este tipo de situaciones?- preguntó Stiles cada vez más nervioso y confuso mirando a su padre, el cual solo reía al escuchar las ocurrencias de su hijo.

-No te saldrán ninguna cola y orejas y te crecerá el hocico Stiles. Espera que Deaton termine con su explicación y lo sabrás.- le dijo su padre poniendo una mano en su hombro a manera de calmarlo.

-Así es, no te saldrá nada de eso- continuó Deaton. -Como sabrás, cuando un lobo entra en su etapa de celos empieza a emitir unos feromonas que hacen que los demás alfas lo detecten y sepan que está listo para ser reclamado, pero solo el alfa que perciba el aroma con mayor intensidad es el indicado para reclamar. En tu caso, al ser hijo de un alfa y una druidesa, tu cuerpo empezará a emitir los feromonas normales de un lobo, pero- Deaton se detuvo y dedicó unos segundos a mirar al Sheriff para continuar- pero dicho feromona no será igual a ningún otro aroma de lobo.

-Qué tipo de aroma mi cuerpo va a emitir?- preguntó dudoso Stiles entrecerrando sus ojos como buscando cualquier indicio de que Deaton pudiera estar ocultando algo.

-Como te decía, tu aroma no será igual a ningún otro de lobo. Será más fuerte, por lo que varios alfas podrán olerte, incluso a kilómetros de donde estás.- paró Deaton dejándole de mirar, para dirigirse a su padre.

-Sheriff, creo que usted está al tanto de lo que pudiera pasar si varios alfas aparecen en el frente de su casa con intención de reclamar a su hijo. Sería un caos. Considerando que esta será su primera luna llena y Stiles aún no ha interactuado con varios alfas, salvo usted, Scott, Derek y Peter, y en menor medida con sus profesores del instituto, creo realmente conveniente que busque la manera de protegerlo hasta la siguiente luna llena, que será en la primavera.- explicó Deaton. La luna llena de primavera era la época donde los nuevos lobos eran presentados mediante sus aromas para encontrar a su pareja. Pero Stiles se sentía cada vez más nervioso por no comprender aún nada.

-Protegerme cómo? Encerrándome en alguna torre tipo Rapunzel y esperar que venga alguien a mi rescate? Me rehúso a ser Rapunzel, ni siquiera tengo el pelo largo!- empezó Stiles gesticulando con los brazos demostrando estar cada vez más nervioso.

-No te preocupes Stiles, tu padre al ser un alfa y sheriff de la ciudad, tiene mayor status que todos los demás alfas, por lo tanto, todos los demás alfas sabrán comportarse contigo, porque en cierta medida le perteneces, bueno hasta que el alfa que te corresponda te reclame. Pero siempre es bueno tomar medidas de seguridad, porque si hubiera algún alfa que decidiera arriesgarse y tratar de sobrepasar la autoridad de tu padre con el fin de reclamarte.

Aquello tranquilizó en cierta medida a Stiles, pero sabía que cuando Deaton se refirió a que su padre debería de protegerlo, era por otra cosa.

-No te preocupes Doc, ya Claudia me había indicado cuando Stiles nació cómo proteger a nuestro hijo cuando llegase este momento, aunque esperaba que ella viviese para que me ayude a hacerlo.- habló su padre, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta junto con Stiles.

-Es cierto. - dijo Deaton, pero esta vez bastante serio y con mirada fija al Sheriff- Como druida conozco el procedimiento, pero le aconsejo que también tenga mucho cuidado, ya que el aroma de su hijo va a ser muy especial. Si bien la unión que usted tuvo con su esposa fue algo parecido con relación a los aromas, recuerde que Claudia era hija de druidas y usted de lobos, y son muy pocos los casos en que la unión entre un lobo y un druida se logra dar, por lo que el aroma de Stiles va a ser totalmente diferente. Le sugiero que se cuide también usted durante la luna llena.

Durante el camino de regreso a la casa, su padre le comentó cómo fue que su padre, siendo un lobo, logró emparejarse con su madre quien era una druidesa. Siempre le pareció fascinante la relación que sus padres tenían, el amor que se profesaban. Como su madre siempre cuidaba de su padre haciendo que cualquier preocupación del trabajo se diluyera con la simple sonrisa que ella le dedicaba. Recordaba siempre ver a su padre sonriendo como un tonto ante esa sonrisa, como si estuviera contemplando la belleza más extraordinaria del mundo. En la casa siempre reinaba la alegría, y ese aroma a vainilla que daba paz a la casa. También recordaba cómo su padre era bastante protector de su madre, ayudándola a hacer las cosas que pudieran lastimarla. Bueno, salvo el día en que ella murió y él no pudo estar a su lado. Stiles siempre entendió que su padre se sentía culpable de no haber estado a su lado en sus últimos momentos, y eso le dolía.

También su padre la habría explicado que a modo que Stiles esté más seguro, dormiría con él en los próximos tres días, es decir, hasta la luna llena, a fin de que el olor de alfa de su padre, se intensifique en su hijo para que ningún otro alfa intentara reclamarle sin autorización. Además, eso ayudaría temporalmente a calmar los síntomas que Stiles estaba experimentando, en especial lo relacionado a los temblores y acaloramiento. Al estar al lado de un alfa, su alfa por derecho de nacimiento, su cuerpo se relajaría. Eso lo tranquilizó en cierta medida, ser el hijo del sheriff de la ciudad ya era una protección que no tenía igual.

Almorzaron y luego su padre fue a la comisaría porque tenía turno de tarde y vendría ya muy de noche, así que Stiles se acostaría solo y luego su padre se uniría a él luego del trabajo. Para evitar que su padre no pierda tanto tiempo al llegar del trabajo pueda descansar lo suficiente, Stiles se dedicó en dejarle la cena preparada y colocar su almohada del lado que le correspondería de la cama. Antes de irse a trabajar, su padre le había indicado que prefería el lado derecho. La cama de Stiles era de menor tamaño que la de su padre, pero suficiente para que quepan los dos. Stiles hubiera preferido dormir en la cama de su padre, pero éste le había indicado que Stiles debía de mantenerse siempre en su cama para poder desarrollar normalmente sus feromonas.

Luego de arreglar todo, se dedicó a realizar las tareas pendientes del instituto y a jugar un poco de su nuevo videojuego. Llevaba un buen tiempo jugando cuando de repente sintió pequeños temblores en su cuerpo y a sentirse nuevamente acalorado, por lo que mirando a hacia la ventana se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde en la noche, por lo que creyó conveniente acostarse a descansar. Puso el aire acondicionado a una temperatura relativamente fresca como para evitar sentir calor durante la noche, pero lo único que recuerda es que una vez apoyada la cabeza en la almohada y cerrar sus ojos entró en un sueño profundo.

En medio de la noche aún con los ojos cerrado empezó a sentir frío y a estremecerse, por lo que mentalmente calculcó que tendría que levantarse para traer más mantas o apagar el aire acondicionado, pero antes de abrir los ojos, sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás y acercaban a su cuerpo. Supo que era su padre que ya habría llegado hace rato y se habría acostado a su lado tal como habían acordado, además indiscutible aroma al champú que su padre solía usar le confirmó una vez que este colocó su rostro detrás de su cuello. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo su padre hizo que de manera instantánea dejara de sentir frío y que su cuerpo dejara de estremecerse. Lo último que recordó fue lo bien que se sentía en el abrazo que su padre le estaba dando. Se sentía seguro.

Stiles despertó apenas la claridad del amanecer ingresaba por su ventana. Aún sentía el abrazo de su padre y su rostros pegado a su cuello, lo cual le dio gusto y decidió aprovechar más del calor de su padre pegándose más a él, hasta que… sintió la erección de su padre y se alejó como un resorte. Apenas hizo contacto con aquella cosa dura, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron como platos, ya que él también tenía una erección, y no cualquier erección. Cualquiera que lo viera en dicho estado, diría que un circo se instaló entre sus piernas.

-Maldita erección mañanera- pensó para sí mismo. ¿Será que su padre se habrá dado cuenta? Los lobos tienen un olfato para distinguir las emociones de los demás, pero sabía que su padre estaba bien dormido por la manera en que respiraba. Además, ¿por qué su padre tenía una erección mañanera? Él ya era mayor, se supone que ese tipo de cosas le suceden solo a los chicos de su edad, que están los hormonas a flor de piel, no a su padre, quien ya pasó por todo eso, y se supone que es un experto en cuestiones sexuales. Hundió su rostro en su almohada tanto por vergüenza como por frustración. ¡Qué iba a pensar su padre de él!

Cuidadosamente decidió levantarse e ir a ducharse. Una vez cambiado y viendo que su padre seguía durmiendo plácidamente, decidió bajar a preparar algo para el desayuno. Verle dormir a su padre tan tranquilo hizo que Stiles sonriera. Se merecía que descansara bien. Trabajaba mucho, especialmente desde que falleció su madre. Es como si en el trabajo encontrara el escape ante la pérdida de Claudia. En la casa pasaba solo lo justo para compartir con su hijo, especialmente los fines de semana, considerando que Stiles tenía clases casi todo el día, y luego se pasaba con sus amigos.

-Huele rico -dijo su padre se acercándose a la cocina para sirviéndose el café que su hijo le había preparado en su taza preferida, para luego fijarse que desayunaría huevos revueltos con panceta frita y un vaso de jugo de naranja que le había dejado en la mesa. John no podía negarlo. Stiles aprendió de su madre el don de la cocina.

\- Me recuerdas a tu madre - le había dicho con cierto tono de melancolía en la voz. Stiles lo miró sorprendido. Hacía tiempo que su padre no le habla así directamente de su madre. Le dedicó una sonrisa, porque no quería arruinar lo que su padre estuviera recordando en ese momento.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal para Stiles en el instituto. Ahí le mantuvo al tanto a Scott acerca de los síntomas que había tenido y de que estaba entrando en la etapa en que podría ser reclamado por algún alfa. Con Scott no tendría problemas ya que él ya había reclamado a Allison hace un año atrás, por lo que su mejor amigo no encajaría en la lista de posibles acechadores.

-Según Deaton yo debería estar oliendo a algo especial - le comentó a Scott enfatizando la palabra especial con sus dedos a modo de comillas. - pero yo no me huelo a nada.

Scott le miró sorprendido con una sonrisa que se le dibujaba hasta en la mirada.- Hueles rico. Ya veo por qué la preocupación de tu padre.- le respondió.

-Así que huelo a algo. A qué huelo? A ver dímelo así por lo menos me quedo tranquilo de que no huelo a algún animal muerto - le preguntó Stiles con una curiosidad yendo a los vestuarios para la práctica de lacrosse.

-Es una mezcla de varias cosas, pero se distingue un cierto aroma a vainilla y frescor después de lluvia. Para mi es muy sutil tu olor porque yo ya he reclamado a Allison, y su olor es más fuerte para mí. Incluso desde aquí la puedo olerle.- comentó Scott con cierta cara de alegría mirando hacia la dirección donde Stiles supuso que Allison se encontrar

Las tres horas de lacrosse fue una experiencia torturadora para Stiles. No sabía si el entrenador lo había castigado por algo que no hizo o era porque necesitaba descargarse con alguien considerando que Greenberg se había ausentado a clase ese día porque se fracturó el tobillo al caer de una bicicleta. Al entrenador no le hizo nada de gracia no tener a su alumno-víctima favorito corriendo en la cancha, por lo tanto asignó a Liam para que practicara con Stiles sus ataques y Stiles sus defensas. Si bien él siempre quedaba en la banquilla en los juegos del equipo, el entrenador siempre se esforzaba de que todo el equipo practicara.

No sabía si Liam estaba estresado o era el influjo de la luna llena que sería en un día más, pero le estaba poniendo difícil a Stiles poder atajar su ataques. Cada jugada que Liam hacía y contraataque que Stiles se esforzaba en poner hacía que ambos terminaran en el suelo. A pesar que aún se sentía el frescor del invierno que iba terminando, las tres horas de práctica los habían hecho sudar como nunca, haciendo que ambos mostraran gestos de desagrado al intercambiar sus sudores corporales, aunque de vez en cuando Stiles era que perseguía a Liam a fin de evitar otro golpe más de sus ataques.

Terminada la práctica, Scott le había comentado que tendría práctica con el grupo en la mansiónHale en la reserva, pero Stiles le había indicado que por sugerencia de su padre, prefería no arriesgarse considerando sus síntomas ante el influjo de la luna llena que estaba por llegar, asimismo, le pidió que no le cuente a nadie por lo que estaba pasando. No quería que sus amigos se preocupasen por él. Scott asintió y le aseguró que no se preocupara.

 

*****

Scott llevó a Liam en su moto hasta la reserva para la práctica. Si bien los ejercicios realizados y haberse descargado con Stiles utilizando su fuerza bajo la excusa de mejorar sus ataques lo tranquilizaron un poco, decidió no cambiarse luego del entrenamiento de lacrosse bajo la razón de para que ducharse si nuevamente iba a ensuciar su ropa durante las prácticas en la reserva. Además, su madre ya le había reprendido más de una vez por la cantidad de ropas para lavar.

Llegaron hasta la mansión, y vieron que ya todos estaban reunidos esperándolos, con Derek en frente de todos mirándolos como siempre con sus cejas fruncidas, sus labios formando una fina línea recta y su mandíbula tensa. Cosas de la luna llena.

Apenas, bajaron de la moto cruzaron saludos con Derek y luego se acomodaron en sus lugares respectivos con sus parejas de práctica. Scott con Isaac, Allison con Peter, Cora con Lydia y Liam con Kira. Derek practicaría con Jackson.

Siendo que Kira se encontraba próxima a Derek, este le ofreció una mirada bastante seria y penetrante apenas se ubicó a su lado. Hasta creyó oír un gruñido por parte de Derek. 

Derek le ponía nervioso. Si bien Liam no estaba nada mal físicamente, comparado con Derek, Liam era un cachorro, mientras Derek era grande con músculos marcados y un aroma bien varonil. Un aroma a alfa que cualquier beta le gustaría que le reclamase.

Derek sabía que la luna llena era mañana y que sus instintos estaban a flor de piel, y esto lo ponía nervioso, y más aún cuando Liam se cruzó a su lado. Había algo en el chico que lo ponía nervioso el día hoy. Sabía por el historial que Liam era un chico que no podía controlar su temperamento y era por ello que había aceptado que se una al grupo considerando que necesitaban más miembros con quienes practicar, y además que al tener más relacionamiento con otros lobos, hacía que el grupo tuviera más estatus. Siempre lo tenía vigilado durante los entrenamientos por si en algún momento necesitase que él intervenga para controlarlo en caso de que le de algún ataque, pero hasta el momento nunca hubo necesidad de que interviniera. También solía estudiar su movimientos. Era un chico bastante ágil y rápido para su edad, con un cuerpo bien definido, buenas piernas y brazos, y un trasero bastante firme. Esto lo pudo comprobar en más de una ocasión cuando le tocó practicar con él. Se notaba que era un chico que cuidaba de su cuerpo. No como Stiles, que siempre se quejaba de que tenía que hacer las prácticas de grupos.

Pero hoy, Liam le ponía nervioso. Había algo en él que lo tenía en alerta, y por lo que podía percibir el chico también estaba consciente de que algo le pasaba.

-Hoy nos dividiremos en dos grupos, las presas y los predadores. Allison, Liam, Isaac, Kira y Lydia serán las presas. Scott, Peter, Cora, Jackson y yo los depredadores. Tienen 10 minutos para empezar a correr. Una vez capturados pueden irse a descansar hasta mañana.- Les dio la orden y todos los asignados como presa empezaron a correr.

Pasaron los diez minutos y los depredadores empezaron a seguirles utilizando sus olfatos. Si bien los demás empezaron corriendo, Derek prefirió adentrarse caminando, dando oportunidad al grupo de tratar de capturar a las presas.

Como era de suponer Allison y Lydia fueron capturadas al instante por Scott y Jackson. Lydia y Allison como amigas que son siempre andaban juntas así que lo más seguro es que hayan malgastado los diez minutos que tenían para huir para hablar de las compras o cosas de mujeres. Isaac fue el siguiente en ser capturado por Cora. Su hermana era buena en las carreras, además, intuía que entre ellos dos empezaba a haber algún tipo de acercamiento.

Utilizando su oído de lobo pudo escuchar a Peter decir a Liam que estaba detrás de él pero por algún descuido Kira apareció en su camino haciendo que cambiase de objetivo a capturar. Sin saber por qué, Derek sintió alivio de tener que ir tras de Liam. Le gustó saber que no sería fácil atraparlo considerando lo rápido que era el chico, por lo que empezó a acelerar el paso para correr y buscarlo.

No tardó ni cinco minutos y ya se estaba tirando contra Liam cayendo ambos al suelo.

Liam quedó boca abajo con Derek sobre su cuerpo. Liam trató de forcejear pero Derek lo sujetó por las muñecas arriba de la cabeza y apoyando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del pequeño. 

-Tranquilo. Ya estás capturado - le dijo Derek al oído. Y fue ahí que olió el aroma que el cuerpo de Liam le ofrecía. Al instante sintió como su lobo interno salir, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y sujetara al chico con mayor fuerza. Acercó de nuevo su rostro al cuello de Liam para volver a oler dicha fragancia que lo enloqueció. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el aroma que le drogaba hundiendo más su rostro al cuello. Quería todo el aroma para sí mismo. Sintió como su miembro se endurecía dentro de su pantalón por lo que decidió ubicarse entre las nalgas del chico para que sintiese su excitación. Liam llevaba sus pantalones de deportes que eran de tela muy delgada por lo que su miembro se quedó perfectamente hundido entre ambas nalgas.Y empezó un suave vaivén sobre él.

Al sentirse capturado los nervios de Liam se activaron y su primer instinto fue deshacerse de la captura para seguir huyendo. Aún con el peso de Derek sobre su cuerpo y con las manos sujetas intentó zafarse, hasta que sintió que su capturador lo estaba oliendo, y se estaba excitando. Al comienzo le dio terror lo que estaba pasado, llamó a Derek por su nombre un par de veces pero se dio cuenta de que no le escuchaba. Estaba concentrado en su cuello. De repente sintió como el vaivén del cuerpo del alfa sobre el suyo lo relajaba. Cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse ya que aquello no podría estar ocurriendo. Intentó una vez más zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero sentir todo el cuerpo de un alfa sobre el suyo, ese miembro duro que se refregaba entre sus nalgas, le estaba dando sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Sentía como su miembro se endurecía entre su cuerpo y la hojas secas.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero de repente se encontraba en una de las habitación de la mansión Hale, con el cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo, y sus labios besando su cuello. Cualquier vestigio de rabia, enojo, ira o nerviosismo que Liam pudo haber sentido al principio de ese día, para ese momento ya se habían esfumado. En un solo movimiento Derek le quitó la camiseta y se quitó la suya. Le separó las piernas para ubicarse entre ellas hasta que sus miembros duros se tocaron y empezaron a rozarse entre ellos. Liam no pudo aguantar la excitación y lanzó un gemido, lo cual aprovechó Derek para meterle dos dedos en la boca para que se entretenga. Liam los recibió con deleite, los saboreó hasta más no poder, pasándole la lengua por cada falange. 

Derek se separó un momento de él, sin dejar de que chupase sus dedos, para quitarle los pantalones. Levantó la pierna izquierda de Liam sobre su hombro derecho y volvió hundió su cabeza en el cuello del chico. Ese aroma lo estaba excitando como nunca. Jamás había disfrutado semejante aroma. Retiró los dedos de la boca de Liam y empezó a prepararle el ano metiendo un dedo primeramente y al poco tiempo el segundo. Liam se tensó al sentir aquello dentro suyo, gimió con dolor pero Derek atrapó los gemidos con su boca. No quería que nada de aquel chico se escapase. Aprovechó y metió un tercer dedo y empezó a follarle con los dos de manera rápida. -Mierda, qué estrecho y caliente- pensó Derek. 

Liam no sabía de donde aferrarse. Se aferraba del cuello de Derek, de su espalda, de las caderas, quería todo aquel cuerpo sobre sí. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero la lengua de Derek jugando con la suya, lo tenía embriagado. Iba a agarrarse de su pelo para disfrutar mejor cuando Derek se separó de él y como si fuera esas hojas de libro, lo volteó poniéndolo de cuadro, empujandole la cabeza hacia la cama y su cadera arriba. Sintió el cuerpo del alfa sobre él y su miembro abriéndose paso por su ano lentamente. En ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad de ver pene de Derek pero suposo por el ardor que le causaba al tomar su cuerpo que era de buen tamaño. Estaba demasiado excitado. Pensó que aquello ya no podía entrar más, pero Derek empezó a moverse primeramente quitándose un poco y luego volviéndolo a meter, cada vez con más y con mayor fuerza y rapidez, hasta que supo que lo había ensartado todo. Derek se quedó quieto. Pensó que era para que se acostumbrara a tener semejante miembro en ese trasero tan estrecho. Sintió que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, hasta que Derek empezó a moverse con fuerza. Lo sostuvo de los hombros para acercarlo hacia su pelvis. Sentir aquel miembro caliente dentro suyo era un placer que no quería que acabase hasta que que se corrió sin tocarse sobre las sábanas. Luego algo había cambiado. Derek empezó a penetrarlo con furia. 

-¿Dónde está? - le preguntó con su voz de alfa ronca y grave y autoritaria. - ¿Dónde está ese aroma?! - le volvió a preguntar, follándole con más fuerza y sin más retiró su miembro de Liam justo para correrse sobre su espalda, y lanzando un rugido de rabia. Luego todo se volvió negro para ambos.

*****

Stiles había llegado a su casa luego de la práctica de lacrosse. Se duchó y luego se dedicó a preparar la cena. Al día siguiente sería sábado y noche de luna llena, lo cual agradeció, ya que le daba tiempo para poder descansar más. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar nuevamente y con el correr de las horas, y se sentía acalorado nuevamente. Calculó era la aproximación del momento del plenilunio es lo que le tenía así. Cenó solo un poco de lo que pensaba que iba a comer ya que el hambre se le había pasado. Se decidió a acostarse nuevamente. Ante el calor que sentía en su cuerpo, decidió dormir con un boxer solamente, pero igualmente encendió el aire acondicionado para refrescar su cuerpo. A medida que pasaban las horas sentía su cuerpo temblar. Deseó que su padre llegase pronto esa noche para poder ayudarle a tranquilizarse.

La verdad que no pudo dormir hasta que escuchó el auto de su padre llegar a la casa. Escuchó cómo subió hasta su cuarto, seguramente para preparar sus cosas para ducharse luego de cenar, y luego bajó a la cocina. Supuso que estaría cenando. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó pero calculó que habrán sido dos horas desde que llegó a la casa para ir a su habitación. Seguramente habría sido un día duro para su padre. Siempre en el día previo a la luna llena y durante esa fecha, los alborotos y crímenes en la ciudad tienen a incrementarse, por lo que Stiles recordó que en esos días del mes, su padre suele tomar una o dos botellitas de cerveza para poder descansar luego de esos días de trabajo. Luego lo escuchó subirse y entrar al baño.

No estuvo equivocado, apenas su padre entró a su habitación, sintió el leve aroma a cerveza. Nada fuerte, pero mezclado con el aroma a champú de su padre. Aguardó que su padre se acostara a su lado, pero le pareció que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Miró hacia la puerta y lo vio parado ahí. Dándole una mirada melancólica, y luego lo vio acercarse a su cama. Al girar la cabeza para colocarse a descansar, pensó haber visto que los ojos de su padre cambiaron a su color de alfa. Se giró nuevamente para mirarlo pero estaban normales.

Sintió como su padre se acostaba a su lado, por lo que pudo escuchar se había olvidado de colocarse el pijama para dormir, pero estaba tan cansado que optó por dormir en boxer. Sintió cómo se hundía el colchón a su lado y como su padre colocaba un brazo alrededor suyo. Ese pequeño gesto le volvió la tranquilidad a su cuerpo. 

Sabía que estaba en medio un sueño cuando de repente sintió su cuerpo temblar, y eso le preocupó. Estando su padre ahí lado su cuerpo parecía no calmarse, así que decidió acercarse más al cuerpo de su padre quien le daba la espalda. Quizás al estar más cerca del alfa, su cuerpo entendería que estaba seguro. Espero unos minutos hasta tranquilizarse, cuando escuchó a su padre murmurar el nombre de su madre. Afinó su oído para intentar escuchar nuevamente, pero no oyó nada más. Supuso que estaba soñando con su madre.

Al cabo de un minuto, sintió que su padre se dio vuelta mirando hacia su espalda, pasó un brazo sobre su cintura y lo arrastró hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. El contacto con el cuerpo del alfa hizo que el cuerpo de Stiles se estremeciera y se relajara, el calor que su padre emanaba era relajante, lo cual hizo que lanzara un suspiro. Y detrás de ese suspiro, su padre también lanzó un suave suspiro, al mismo tiempo que lentamente acercaba su cadera al trasero de Stiles, y colocó su pierna derecha entre las piernas de Stiles para separarlas y colocarla entre ellas, subiéndose un poco sobre el cuerpo de su hijo. Stiles escuchó nuevamente que su padre suspiraba y pronunciaba el nombre de su madre.

Stiles se quedó quieto en la oscuridad mirando la pared que tenía enfrente con los ojos abiertos. Su padre estaba soñando que estaba teniendo relaciones con su madre. Apenas tuvo ese pensamiento cuando sintió la erección de su padre se posaba entre sus nalgas y su padre comenzaba a mover su pelvis en ondulantes movimientos como si lo estuviera follando. Sintiendo como toda la erección de su padre recorría su trasero. Aún a pesar de que ambos estaban con sus boxer puestos, pudo sentir cómo todo ese pedazo de carne dura y caliente recorría el canal que separaba sus nalgas. Tuvo deseos de levantarse y despertar a su padre, pero pronto ese suave vaivén lo puso a mil. Se estaba corriendo al lado de su padre dormido.


End file.
